gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Wrecks
Wrecks (not to be confused with Beaters, which are run down versions of cars that still drive but with reduced performance) are burnt out cars found around the maps of all the Grand Theft Auto games since Grand Theft Auto III, except Grand Theft Auto Advance. History Wrecks have been featured in certain forms beginning in Grand Theft Auto III, where scrapped cars and school buses of unknown origins are scattered in various junkyards; GTA III's scrapped vehicles are also featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, although such wrecks may also be sighted in a wider range of locations. The first known drivable vehicle to appear as a wrecked prop is the Walton in GTA San Andreas, where a rusting Walton is present in rural San Andreas. Grand Theft Auto IV would later see the vast majority of wrecks based on existing vehicles in the game. Some of the wrecks in these games can be seen piled up, with a plank leaning on them, forming the base of unique stunt jumps. The GTA series has not traditionally featured working cars in dilapidated form until GTA San Andreas. Earlier signs of such vehicles are primarily present in GTA III's Hoods Rumpo XL and GTA Vice City's Gang Burrito (variants of the Rumpo and Burrito, respectively). Both vehicles, which are essentially variants of commercial vehicles, feature multicolored body panels and paint jobs, as well as graffiti on their sides, but they are both superior in performance over the vehicles they are based on. GTA San Andreas was the first game to evidently feature standard cars in run down appearances. The Clover and Tampa appear with mismatched body paneling, the Tampa itself depicting a lopsided license plates. In addition, damaged variants of the Glendale and Sadler are scattered throughout rural San Andreas, with their body panels dented and irreparable. GTA San Andreas' approach to the depiction of dilapidated vehicles was further refined in GTA IV, where up to four cars are designed with normal and dilapidated appearances. Wrecks This section links to all articles about cars that can be found burnt out or rusting in various locations. * A van similar to the Burrito but with a different grille and headlight design (GTA IV) * A van similar to the Pony but with a different grille and headlight design (GTA IV) * A pickup truck similar to the Bobcat from GTA San Andreas (GTA IV) * A car similar to the Buccaneer from GTA San Andreas, with the wheelarches from a GTA IV Buccaneer, and the hood, front fenders, and tailfins of GTA Vice City Stories Esperanto. (GTA IV) * A partially disassembled Motorcycle on blocks. (GTA V) * A wreck similar to the Bravura from GTA San Andreas. (GTA V) * A boxy wreck with highly flared rear wheel arches that has been completely picked over for parts, and is beyond recognition. (GTA V) * The rear end of what appears to be a standard pickup truck variant of the Tow Truck. (GTA V) * A bare ladder frame from a vehicle that has been completely disassembled (The parts strewn about the one at the motel in Sandy Shores suggest it was an offroad vehicle of some sort). (GTA V) * A wrecked tanker trailer for a semi. (GTA V) * A rusted, abandoned Airstream-like trailer. (GTA V) * A scrapped jumbo passenger jet, similar to the one seen in GTA IV. (GTA V) * A wrecked, beached rowboat. (GTA V) * A wrecked, beached small sail boat. (GTA V) * A rusted, small bicycle. (GTA V) * WW2 German Panzer II Light Tank (GTA V) * A car resembling the GTA SA Premier can be found near Franklin's old house. * A British-styled Bus (GTA V) Table Trivia *A Cognoscenti wreck appears in Max Payne 3. hu:Roncsok Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles